Level 1476
| moves = | target = 100 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 81 | previous = 1475 | prevtype = Candy Order | next = 1477 | nexttype = Candy Order }} | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *There are 10 UFOs, which will provide 30 wrapped candies in total, meaning that the player only needs 70 wrapped candies. *The requirement for green and purple candies can be filled incredibly easily. *The orders are worth 102,000 points,(100 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy) + (200 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) = 102,000 points which is more than the two star target score. Stars Strategy *Combine two colour bombs after the candies settle to remove liquorice locks. *Make matches to collect regular candies. *Create wrapped candies by using regular candies or using UFOs on the board to collect. *Combining colour bomb with wrapped candy a few times can collect wrapped candies faster, however it is useless if the player is going for sugar drops. *This is one of the best levels to collect sugar drops. Just use a colour bomb with regular candies to create sugar drops, same procedure for additional colour bombs. Trivia *This is the first level where the number of each order required and the target score are referenced within the episode itself. *This is one of the last levels with a very easy rating, and possibly the only high level to maintain this rating. *This is the first level with a difficulty of very easy since the past version of level 1212, and is the latest released very easy level. This excludes unreleased versions of levels, as versions declared "very easy" will be buffed. Very easy levels became critically endangered after Level 1000. **The starting green candies are spelled out as 100, a reference to the episode number. **This level requires the greatest number of special candies in Reality. It ties with Dreamworld level 665 which requires 100 striped candies. **In addition, this is the only Reality level having a three-digit order requirement not being a regular candy order. **The one-star target score is 100. This is even less than the one-star target score for level 1 which is at 300, and is the only other level to have a target score in a three-digit figure. The three-star target score, on the other hand, is at 1,000,000. In addition, the target score will automatically be reached without any moves being made. *This level, along with levels , , , , and , has only one color in the beginning of the level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery L 1476 M V2 Before.png|Mobile version (Before Candies Settle) L 1476 M V2 After.png|Mobile version (After Candies Settle) Level 1476 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Delicious Dynasty levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with regular candy orders Category:Levels with special candy orders Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with a fixed candy colour layout Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with one-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with two-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with three-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with four-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered sugar chests Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Milestones Category:Redesigned levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Very easy levels